


destiny ignited

by kalypsobean



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For vampirebitch as part of viggorli_xmas 2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	destiny ignited

**Author's Note:**

> For vampirebitch as part of viggorli_xmas 2012

This is a story that has been told a thousand times. It's the story of two men, one barely past being a boy and the other with a boy of his own, and how they found each other, due in no small part to an unexpected twist of fate.

 

We could say it began in New York, on a relatively mild fall day, or in Canterbury, in the midst of a cold spell. But even then, the future was not set in stone; one could say that the real beginning was borne of desperation of a man only peripherally involved in this story, and a happy coincidence that caused him to pick up his phone at the exact time the man he called had his son visiting with him.

This is part of the story that you know, dear reader, so we shall not go into it again. It is enough to say that these two stories, with their own beginnings, were drawn together and our story was set in motion.

 

\--*--

 

"I can't believe I'm here on my day off!" Orlando, not generally fond of getting up in the morning on any day, had been particularly looking forward to sleeping in today. There are some things that only a good rest could cure, including the aches and pains of hard work (Orlando definitely considers archery hard work, even though he could pull a William Tell off Beanie's head with his eyes closed by now) and the worst hangover since waking up in hospital.

"We're all here, get over it. You can sleep after, princess." Beanie does not have a hangover, which is infuriating as he must have drunk just as much as anybody else, if not more.

"Northern Bastard," Orlando mutters.

"I heard that!" Beanie calls after him, as Orlando crosses to the other side of the room on the pretext of sitting down.

This is life in New Zealand, and for Orlando, it is about to change.

 

"Okay, listen up everyone," yells Peter. Orlando doesn't look up from the floor in case the room starts moving. He's suspicious of the studios anyway, since he's been lost more often than not what with the sets moving in and out around them - he's perfectly justified in being confused, thank you very much. "As you know, we had to replace Stuart. I'd like you all to meet Viggo Mortensen, who arrived a few days ago and started filming yesterday."

The room does move when Orlando looks up, but it's not the vague left-to-right that comes with an inability to focus, not at all. This is the kind where it's like the walls fall away and the only thing that's left is the one important thing in the world.

Of course, this would be Viggo.

_Bollocks_ , Orlando thinks. _And I was going to behave, too._

 

\--*--

 

For Viggo, things don't move quite so swiftly. We cannot excuse him on account of his age, for that would be unfair. Viggo has a mind as keen as a seasoned intellectual, and Orlando would tell us that he's aged like a fine wine, although he still prefers beer. Instead, we will put it down to experience; Viggo knows that love at first sight makes a fairy tale end in heartache, and so he dismissed his interest in the obviously head-over-heels (in more ways than one, because Orlando did manage to fall off the chair) young Elf and focused on adjusting to the time difference, work schedule, location, and foreign culture just as anyone would do if they had moved across the world on almost no notice at all.

 

\--*--

 

Orlando has been somewhat of a gentleman and Viggo has no reason at all to suspect that there is any kind of untoward, but most welcome, interest of the more-than-friends kind. They do spend the most time together of any of the cast save the Hobbits, so he expects some familiarity, but not his reaction to it. Orlando is like a canvas that is all one colour (though his dress sense would indicate otherwise), where the real experience comes from touching it to find the different textures tell their own hidden story.

Orlando is a very physical person; he telegraphs his mood not by his expression but in the way he walks, or moves his hands when he's talking, or fidgets when he's not. Viggo finds it distressing that around him Orlando is a vacuum; he is still and graceful and fluid, and he is focused.

 

He doesn't realise why until the rain stops filming. Once Dom doesn't want to go fishing (and tells him to throw a line out the window, as if the flood waters would have good fish and not debris and too much dirt), he calls Orlando, on a whim. He can hear Bean in the background, and Orlando sounds a little less than his usual self.

"Can't at the moment, Vig. Me and Beanie, we're stuck in this lovely cottage out in the middle of not sure where, waiting for a helicopter to bring us back. I'll call you, yeah?"

 

Viggo spends the day sketching, because he wishes he had paint and he can't get to the store, and he doesn't sleep until Orlando's at his door with a six-pack.

 

\--*--

 

We wish it could have been that easy; that Viggo had understood that the emotion he had been trying to express was jealousy, and that things had gone further than drinks and Orlando falling asleep on Viggo's couch. But as we have said, and as we have learned, the path to an enduring love is never easy.

This path continues with near misses and a few gentle pushes here and there; allow us to skip a few, and bring you to the happy ending. It is not ever after, nor is it truly an end, but it does remind us that even miracles do not happen in an instant, and are more special for the time and effort gone into creating them.

 

\--*--

 

It would be the last day, of course. For Orlando, the idea of suddenly being without Viggo is somewhat difficult to understand, and he will freely admit to avoiding it; he won't talk about it, although he has looked into getting a house in LA. Viggo, on the other hand, is so relaxed about it that Orlando would almost prefer that they break up.

In fact, they almost did, but Karl spiked Orlando's juice and volunteered to drive instead when Orlando started giving Viggo a lap dance at the bar. The incident convinced them it was better to at least try to stay together.

 

Orlando is turning the ring on his finger with his thumb, because that way he knows it's still there. Viggo had told him to believe, that anything meant to be will be, but Orlando likes structure, even though it's rare enough that he has one, and not knowing is like an ache that won't go away even though he's done all the exercises in the world.

People around them are crying but for a moment it's like that first time, except now they're touching and it's real, it grounds him. He knows there will be pick-ups, there will be publicity and there will be a thousand times they will see each other again, because Viggo's tracing it on the back of his hand and he feels it even when the crowd separates them again.

 

There will be a tomorrow.

 

\--*--

 

And, of course, there was; and those are parts of the story which you also know. It has been told a thousand times and will be told again before the world's ending. But now you know, dear reader, that it is not always high drama, nor is it full of excitement and action. It did not happen overnight, and it was just a simple touch at the right time that made it grow from just a few nights and memories into an ever after that lies as a quiet comfort to two men whose paths may yet cross again.


End file.
